


Operation Snaw Snaw

by welpthatdidntwork



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpthatdidntwork/pseuds/welpthatdidntwork
Summary: The plan was complex. Getting two people together would be hard enough, much less their own teachers but these weren’t normal teachers. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were different. The two of them never said anything about the other that could be evidence of less-than-professional feelings,which made it hard to remember why the plan existed. But the evidence wasn’t in the words, it was in the moments. Moments like the one outside, the gentle way Mustang’s arms cradled her and the way she blushed at his help. It was those little things that had made the rumors of a relationship spark and they were what made the plan necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for yanumii for FMAB Secret Santa. Sorry this is a little late but it's gonna be long so I hope that makes up for it. Hope you had a great holiday!

Edward watched as his breath puffed out in front of him as he carefully made his way up the steps to Central High School. The mid-December weather made the steps icy and while his prosthetic was one of the best, it was slow going. 

Too busy watching the steps, Ed didn’t notice the man right in front of him until they collided. 

“Oh hey sorry.” Ed stumbled back, muttering an apology to the person he just ran into. “I didn’t mean to hit- on never mind.”

Looking down at him was Roy Mustang, or Professor Bastard to Ed. Even though he worked at a high school, he could technically be a professor, a fact he never let Ed forget. 

“Hello fullmetal.” Damn there was the raised eyebrow, the one only used when he felt Ed was being particularly amusing. 

“Don’t call me that,” Ed bit out. 

“But why not. Isn’t that what you said you wanted to be called after you got your prosthetic?”

“Oh shut up,” Ed shouted. “I only said that when I was high off painkillers and you weren’t supposed to know about it. I still haven’t completely forgiven Al for telling you that.”

“It’s all in good fun. Besides, you are the one who calls me ‘Professor Bastard’ so I figured this made us equal.”

“Yeah right. ‘Equal,’” Ed spit out, the effect ruined by the way his teeth were chattering. 

“Okay well, as much as I’m enjoying this, I don’t want to freeze so I’ll see you inside.” As Mustang turned to walk back into the school, he looked back on last time, a smirk across his face. “Oh and one more thing fullmetal. Hurry up before you’re late to class.” Ed saw him freeze, his eyes focused on something behind Ed’s shoulder. Before Ed could ask what was wrong, Mustang had already started down the stairs, moving fast enough that he barely noticed the ice underneath his feet. 

“Hey bastard,” said Ed, turning to follow Mustang. “Where are you go-” Now facing the street, Ed could see someone struggling to close their car door hindered by multiple boxes in their arms. The person would have had it under control if it weren’t for the patch of black ice underneath their feet, causing them to lose their balance. Ed ran for them, watching as panic fell over the person’s- who he recognised now, shit- face as they realised they couldn’t stop their fall. Ed could only watch as Riza Hawkeye landed hard atop the pavement.

Before Ed could even run over, Mustang had dropped to his knees by her side. He looked panicked and it seemed to take all of his control not to grab her. “Hawkeye,” he said. “Are you alright?” She shook her head, her chest rising and falling too quickly for her breaths to do any good. “Okay just try to breathe.” He rubbed her back, having given in and touched her. Ed stopped and stared, not wanting to intrude. It seemed to take forever to for Ms. Hawkeye to regain her breath, Mustang’s arms still wrapped around her. He got up, pulling her to her feet as he went. 

Ed forced himself to move, finally reaching the pair, giving a concerned look to Ms. Hawkeye. “Are you alright?” The normally composed woman was flushed and her hair was falling out of its clip. Even so, she gave him a small smile. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Her voice was scratchy and hoarse from her earlier coughing fit. Untangling herself from Mustang’s arms, she stood to collect the boxes that had fallen across the sidewalk. Ed walked over to help her, asking as he did so “What’s with all of these?”

“Oh!” Hawkeye stood, glancing over at him. “I need to pack up my class. I’m leaving for a short transfer program.”

Ed stared. “You’re leaving? For good or are you coming back?”

“I’ll be back by this time next year, don’t worry. I’ll try to visit throughout the year so I’m not really gone.”

“Well that’s good. I knew Al was looking forward to having you next year as a senior. Are you leaving soon?”

Ms. Hawkeye smiled. “I’m leaving right after the winter dance, so I’ll be around for about three weeks or so.”

“Damn, that’s not long at all,” Ed muttered. 

“I’m happy to hear that you’ll miss me.” He blushed, not expecting her to have heard. “Well I guess I should get these to my class,” she said, gesturing to the boxes. “I’ll see the both of you later on. Thank you again.”

“Here,” Professor Bastard finally spoke up, taking the boxes Ed was still holding. “I’ll help you with those. The steps aren’t much better than the sidewalk.”

“That’s very kind of you.” If Ed hadn’t just been looking at her, he might have missed the way the blush on Ms. Hawkeye’s cheeks grew. But he had been and he did, and suddenly he knew exactly what to do. 

As he watched the two walk into the school, he whispered to himself in awe. “The plan is on.”


End file.
